


合拍

by prcbel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcbel/pseuds/prcbel
Summary: *TV前提下游左二人受伤住院同一病房的展开*游左双箭头设定，左轮因被游作所救而开始留意彼此的感情*微量肉





	合拍

藤木游作对颜色没什么特殊的喜恶，也未曾留心过自己中意的色彩。许是性格使然，许是幼时存留下的阴影，他不得不承认自己比起正常的人要少那么些东西。五脏俱全，但里面的仍是缺了。他盯着颜色惨淡的天花板上一小块反射的黄色光斑看了很久，在脑海里思索着这一类颜色与revolver眼睛颜色的联系，直至落在他身上的阳光完全撤退，他的时钟表也不再能够反射圆圆的光点，天花板上只剩白色的墙体与浅灰色泛着蓝的灯管。

但他还没有想清楚刚才的颜色是不是面具下宿敌的瞳色，是否有半分接近或者更多。原先这大千世界的仔细模样他也懒得留意，红是红，绿是绿，何必在其中分个深浅亮暗。自从他昏睡了三十多个小时之后，一切就在悄然间变了。现在四肢难以控制，连想转个头都难得很，在清晨苏醒的病患只得盯着天花板发呆，余光最远也不过是到达左手边垂下的绿色窗帘。

在无人陪他说话解闷，睡懵的思绪就稀里糊涂地开始发散，从天花板的白联想到宿敌身上着的白衣，这巴掌大的房间里的颜色基本上可以凑出四分之三个revolver。唯独差了那不知何称谓的红色，游作对红色的概念撑死就只想到了大红，深红，粉红，显然这些词和宿敌上臂的红色不符。他暂时还不明白那是介于勃艮第酒红和猩红之间的颜色，而他现在的状态也无法拿出手机解惑，只得继续有一搭没一搭的神游物外。

他现在是基本上失去了对头部以下的控制权，好在还可以转转眼珠子，想些事打发时间。

这事还得从一天前说起，人尽皆知link vrains全面关闭，playmaker与revolver在其中恶战，最终他胜利了并且拯救了世界。离得远的摄像录音装备录不到他和宿敌的对话，也没有拍到后来的突发事情。外界只知他发出最终一击，大量烟雾杂尘弥漫开藏住二人身影，等烟雾散去二人已不知去向。这是自然的，现实世界不比拍电影，主角击败恶人之后哪有时间满口正义的嘴炮，赶紧带了人去关塔才是正经事，怎会站在原地等着摄像头由远及近来个满脸血泪眉头紧锁的特写？

游作事前对于这场恶战没敢多想，唯一想到就只有：赢。

但是赢了之后呢？

提早去想这事总显得有点在给自己立死亡flag意味，因此他也没仔细考虑过决胜后的事情，除了关塔，登出，吃一个热腾腾的热狗面包庆祝一下，还能怎样。当他打赢宿敌之后，比起愉快，还有短暂而不可忽视的茫然。他意识到了期望已久的胜利终于来了，但却不是最终的：汉诺塔还立着，并且没有停下的意思；他的宿敌在那烟雾里不知如何。就算大脑没思考出个所以然，他还是本能地踩着滑板冲到对面，由于过度疲惫他甚至没有及时刹住滑板，直直地被惯性甩在了revolver身上，也正是这一撞他才能及时阻止正欲跳塔自尽的人。

汉诺骑士团每个人都有一套自尽程序，决斗输了便被吞为筑基汉诺塔的数据，但只有他在决斗失败之后那套程序没有生效。这异常无非是鸿上圣对自己儿子的爱，望子平爱无可厚非。年轻的领导者却没领父亲这份心意，身为汉诺发出的毒誓必然要遵守，固持己见想要跳塔自尽。

playmaker拦腰抱着他，脑子里还嗡嗡地响，情况紧得很他说不出什么仔细考量的话，“先停下汉诺塔。”

破碎面具下露出无瞳的眼睛直勾勾地转过来看着他，但手仍扒拉在平台的边缘。

“你说过，胜利者得到一切、你得听我的。”

出乎意料地，这寻死者竟然嘴角上翘，如同一贯的嘲笑，“好啊。”

但是抱着他的人还没有反应过来，这家伙前一秒还挣扎着去爬悬崖，现在竟然没了死意，游作不敢放松手上力度。Revolver方才嘴唇只是抿起来笑，现在干脆大大方方地来了个露齿笑，“还不松手吗，playmaker？我答应在你停下汉诺塔之后再死，倒是你这手想抱到什么时候？”

游作试着一点点减少手上的力度，看对方毫无逃走的意思后方才起身，他想拉revolver站起来，却意识到对方似是被那最后一击伤得厉害，试了几次都没有站稳，连面上的讥笑都有点挂不住。但他也没空等宿敌恢复体力，干脆把对方手臂拉在自己肩膀上。宿敌倚在他肩头，他伸手扶着宿敌的腰，这姿势暧昧得很，不过当时谁也没留意，焦头烂额的踩着同一块决斗滑板往汉诺塔的操控室赶。

在汉诺塔的顶层往上，直通云霄的光柱里隐着汉诺的操控室。汉诺的领导用自己的瞳纹解开了暗门的锁，黑暗的房间里的三面墙上都是十来个亮着的电子屏，屏幕上是不同的决斗残局。正对门立着一个倒计时的白色沙漏，正落下的余沙不足十分之一。

站都站不稳的宿敌从他肩头滑落半靠在门边，嗤笑道，“你来不及了。”

“来得及，我负责这边，ai负责那边，你——”

“藤木游作，”他冷淡地抬起头看着他，“你觉得你的俘虏会这么听话？”

“我来负责这两面墙，”黑色的小人从决斗盘中站起来，变回张牙舞爪的姿态，伸长的如翼般的手在屏幕上来回操控。游作也加入这最后的决战，一边暗骂自己昏了头竟然想让敌人来搭把手。

一时间这房间里只剩下手指接触屏幕的声音，revolver看着最后的倒计时，他料定playmaker是来不及了，现在虽然退两步就可以摔下去，但也不急着死了，反正再过五分钟大家都得一起和网络世界殉葬。实为心情愉快，他这些天以来第一次真心实意地笑起来，这死得倒是很值，既拉下电子界，又可以拉下藤木游作，划算。

他伸手摘了自己已经破碎的面具，把落下的发丝往后捋，眼睛徘徊在宿敌身上。这唯一可以打败他的人竟然是他无意中一手造就的，但说来奇怪，他没什么后悔。输是输了，但是能给他带来如此酣畅淋漓的决斗的世界上能有几人？做过的决定千千万，汉诺的领导人生词典上怎会有后悔一词。他自知从小到大的诸多问题皆是自己一手而成，父亲也好，specter也好，playmaker也好……revolver身为领导者是不能后悔的，他能做的只是抛弃杂念，一往而前。

这样的前行终于要等来结束的那一刻了。

只剩一分钟，伊格尼斯还剩两场残局，游作那边更糟了，加上他正在对付的还有四场。

真好啊，人生的最后一刻在看宿敌面色发白的侧脸，身后咫尺间便是刮得猛烈的数据风暴和正在成型的万丈深渊。

三十秒，他懒得去看他们的进度，专心盯着所剩无几的沙漏。

十秒。

三秒。

最后一点白沙漏尽，他闭上眼睛等待死亡将至。

.

“呃？”被扶起来半坐着的藤木游作震惊得嘴都合不上，草䕌是脸色淡然地顺势给他塞了一口粥。

“你隔壁病床是鸿上了见。”

病患咽下那口咸粥，又压低声音，“他醒来了没有？他知道我在这？”

“早醒了，当然知道，你吃快点，不然他的粥要凉了。”

游作还想说话，但是又不好意思耽误草䕌的时间，于是不再发问，专心吃粥，速度一下子快了很多。他在脑海里消化着‘revolver就在我旁边’和‘草䕌哥喂完我之后是不是还得去喂revolver’这两个消息，面上神色不定，直至把一碗粥喝完他才找到机会说话，“草䕌哥，下次不用喂我了，”他说这话是压低声音的。

“开什么玩笑，等你手可以动了再说这话。”

“今晚肯定可以了，如果我还是动不了的话，你先去喂他吧。”

草䕌把空饭盒盖上放回餐袋里，然后拿过茶水和口杯让游作漱过口才把他扶着躺下，又帮忙掖好被角，“好好养病，医生说你没个两三天根本不可能动得了。”

“两三天！”游作躺在病床上，表情比刚才还惊讶，草䕌在他头发上揉了一把，“别想太多了，好好养病。”

热狗车老板拎起餐袋走到床帘的另一边，游作用眼睛瞪着他左手边的方向，什么都看不到。好歹声音是可以听清楚的：他们互相问好，草䕌开始喂他喝粥。鸿上了见这人喝粥斯文得很，没什么吧咂嘴的声响，嘴唇和食物触碰再嗦进口中的声音也被尽量压低。游作开始担心自己刚才吃得急，估计洋相尽出，不知宿敌有没有在病床上露出厌恶的神情。但是转念一想这种事情有什么可担心的。他们互为敌对，和朋友这个词八杆子打不着，所以他为什么要去在意对方的看法？

因为鸿上了见是他惦记了十年的人。不论他再怎么提醒自己清醒一点，提醒自己对方可是汉诺的人……但他心里还是留存一丝不切实际的幻想。如果，他是想如果，他们的关系更亲近，那将会是怎样？

游作闭上眼睛静静躺着，但是隔壁的声音却依旧跑过来，他也不想窃听对方的口味喜好，但奈何他现在连抬手捂耳朵都做不到，只得听了宿敌一本正经地列出了三点不爱吃胡萝卜碎的理由，草䕌竟然也列了三点回击，不过最后了见还是乖乖喝完粥。毕竟身不由己，想到这连着好几日了见都得被迫吃下胡萝卜，游作就暗自发笑，真没料到这明面上风光无限的revolver的真身竟然像小朋友一样挑食。

不过笑归笑，游作还是很有素质地没有出声，等到草䕌离开病房了，才觉得这样冷冷清清的实在是有些无聊。

隔壁病床的revolver好像也察觉到了他的心思，“中午好，playmaker。”

“鸿上。”高中生的声音很正常，并没有使劲憋笑的痕迹，“在外面不要叫我playmaker。”

“藤木君？”

“可以。”

他们又沉默了好一会，游作搜刮肚肠也找不出什么一时半会想聊的话题，干脆就让这沉默持续下去。

“你当了英雄开心吗？”一如既往的高傲的口吻。

“有什么值得开心的。”

了见的声音带着冷冷的笑意，“你看，连你自己都不开心，当初又何必救下我。”游作没有答话，他便继续说下去，“伤财劳神，如果没救我，你也不至于落得这个下场，草䕌先生也不必费时间照顾你我。”

“我没救过你，不过是顺手拉住了。”

“连自己性命都难保还想拉我一把，藤木君真是大英雄。”

游作憋屈得要命，但是先前早也料想到了救他估计是吃力不讨好的，所以他叹了一口也不想再和对方争执了，“闭嘴养伤吧。”

高中生在病床上躺着心想若是再来一回他也不会动摇，他不能放任对方在自己面前死去，更何况revolver是十年前鼓励他的人。这十年来那短短一段话是如何被他翻来覆去地回忆，又是如何熟记于心、在他危急时刻鼓舞他的？

宿敌怎会知道这些，还觉得是年少轻狂的人在逞英雄。

救他只是希望他活着而已。

一帘之隔的另一个病患也烦躁得很，他本意是想指责playmaker不惜命，谁知这短短几句对话搞得他也难受。他把自己的口不择言归结为是大脑尚未清醒，但思来想去却不知该如何心平气和地说话。

那日在link vrains当中，revolver是没死成，他闭着眼睛等了几秒也没等来灰飞烟灭的时刻。倒是睁开眼了之后看到了错愕惊喜交杂的playmaker，他顺着他的目光看向自己的身后，数据风暴停了，浮在空中的碎石正在瓦解，远处的废墟也在缓慢的重生，汉诺塔停止建造了。

不可能，不可能，不可能，revolver看着那一个个黑去的电子屏，失意和绝望涌上心头，他趔趄着转过身从这离地面不知多高的地方摔下。

他无法原谅自己的无能，没能毁灭电子界，甚至眼睁睁看着playmaker把这个即将灭亡的世界救回来，汉诺的心血完全付之一炬，他还有什么理由苟活于世。但是他的宿敌偏偏不这样想，骑着滑板向他俯冲来。地上废墟越来越近，身后的叫喊也越来越近了，他没等到自己摔得粉碎的那一刻，硬是被少年从后面生生拉住了。

两次都没死成，他被ai裹紧了，刚刚救了他的人整张脸都黑着冲他吼，“你在做什么？！你知不知道你在做什么？！”

“放开我。”他的宿敌此时完全没了嚣张的姿态，他的头发被风吹乱，一丝发丝垂在眼角旁边，气势不足地反复命令他，“放开我。”

“放开你？然后眼睁睁地看你去死？”

他的宿敌还是没抬眼，平常看慣了这人趾高气昂的样子，难得低下头却是在求死，“放我走吧，你已经阻止汉诺塔，我没任何价值——”

“你搞清楚了！”少年凑到他面前咬牙切齿，这幅表情和决斗之时的困兽如出一辙，“不就是输了而已，这就活不下去了？你都已经是成年人了，一点小事就想着死，给我好好思考活下去的三点！”

“请你务必要活下去！”

鸿上记不得自己回了什么，他只记得在逐渐坍塌的汉诺塔下他们吵了起来。那滑板上站两人本来就不宽，吵架的时候playmaker就贴在他身侧，他甚至可以数清楚高中生眉心的褶子，伊格尼斯也在一旁添油加醋，没有人注意到周围正在生成数据风暴。他是教养良好的贵公子，几时和人起过这样的争执，被高中生劈头盖脸地批评到毫无还口之力也没有清醒过来。按着宿敌这怒火上头的气势完全有可能再继续骂十分钟，只可惜夹杂乱石的风暴朝他们涌来，暂时打断了他们，游作及时避开主流但却仍被卷进风暴周围。

这数据风暴因汉诺塔瓦解而成，数据量极大，中心吸力太强了，playmaker带着个负重试了几次也没有挣脱出去，反而身上多了数道创口。

“playmaker大人！”原本捆着他的触手松了两条要去保护游作，但是被游作直接拒绝了，“你护好他！”

伊格尼斯闻言乖乖收回两条触手把revolver包了结实，了见的声音闷闷地从触手里面传来，“把我丢下去，要么就死在一起！playmaker。”

但是游作没有听他的话，在黑暗里摇晃碰撞了许久之后，他感觉到滑板重重地摔在了某个平台上，是地面？还是数据风暴的中心？revolver没办法看清楚周围的，触手牢牢地封死了他的视线。几秒后，紧接着一个重量压在他身上，“要带你回家了。”

强制登出。

终究还是被救了，鸿上了见比游作早大半天醒过来，他思来想去也无法开口打听对方的伤势是如何。但是他留意了游作每餐的药量，比他多几种药，一直在挂吊瓶，甚至每十二小时需要打一针他记不下名字的药水。

不敢想那天他的宿敌是如何从数据风暴中带他逃出来的。

这样不顾一切执意救我究竟有什么意义，愚不可及。

曾经一心向死的人现在被迫活过来了，才后知后觉地感到死里逃生的恶寒。当时被冲击得浑浑噩噩的大脑清醒后权衡利弊，一事无成地自杀毫无意义，死亡只能逃避他惨败的事实，活下去才有机会打败他的对手。但越是明白这一点，他心里的烦闷就越多一分。

但他究竟是在恼些什么？是气自己一时失态，还是在气游作意气用事？无法动弹的病患只得死死瞪着面前的天花板，从他混乱的思绪中理出答案。

.

病房里的时间过得实在慢，特别是当游作完全感受不到自己的肢体、睁开眼看着灯又觉得难受的时候。晚上比白天更难熬，房间里亮了灯，睁眼不行，闭眼也不是，离熄灯又还有个把小时。

他一时半会是睡不着了，半阖着眼又没来由地想不知隔壁的鸿上现在如何，当时混乱中他受的重伤应该只有决斗的最后一击。在那遍满是碎石的风暴里他唯一的想法只有带鸿上了见平安回来，没有ai庇护的决斗者遍体鳞伤，他没看自己是伤了多少，也没空去接受痛感——直到他闯入数据风暴的内部，在不被碎石攻击的地方登出——他才感受到身体的每一寸都在绞痛。

帘边的另一个人这时清了清嗓子打断他的思路，“藤木君，你醒着吗？”

游作嗯了一声算是回答，紧接着那边传来一阵窸窸窣窣的衣料摩擦声，他猜到是鸿上准备起床了。说起来这人虽然还不能自己端好碗筷，但已经可以简单动起四肢了，而游作能做的只有勉强转头还痛得要命。他没和任何人说自己在link vrains当中最后发生了什么，不过估计伊格尼斯早已一五一十地全告诉草䕌哥了。草䕌哥没有责怪他救下宿敌的选择，但对他那险些舍命救人的举动却不乐意，每次给他送饭的时候脸上都复杂得不好看。

这会他旁边的病患已经慢慢挪到他的床边了，了见一手撑着床头柜，一手拉开床帘。四目对望，然后在他的床边坐下来。

“不躺着养伤？”

“这不是怕你无聊，来找你聊天。”

游作本来还想赶人回去，但是转念一想难得有这么好的机会他们的氛围可以缓和一点，便将到了嘴边的‘回去’改成了，“不要着凉。”

了见点点头，把垂在床边的双腿提上来，换了一个侧坐的姿势把游作的被子也盖到了自己的腿上，隔着几层布料，他的膝盖抵着游作的大腿，但游作浑然不觉。“还疼吗？”

“除了脖子，其他全不痛。”

“是其他全部感觉不到吧？”鸿上去摸被子下对方的左手，他仍然没有察觉到，“你不要以为我会感谢你。”

“凭着匹夫之勇想要拯救世界。你如果死了，除了草䕌先生，这有谁会记得你分毫？”

游作的表情从皱眉头到失望紧接着又完全冷静下来，“我没想拯救世界。”

“那你来阻止汉诺塔做什么？你知不知道这从头到尾有多少你丧命的机会？若是决斗输了，若是被碎石击中，若是跌下去……你的朋友该多伤心！为什么不顾自己的生命去——”他突然打住了话头，又十分懊恼地把头埋在手里，“……我不是想来吵架的。”

游作看着像鸵鸟一样缩着头的人，他很想抬手摸摸他，但是无奈这手暂时还没有和他联系上，不知道还得过多久他才能够找回手的知觉和控制权。了见埋头冷静了好一会才很小声地说，“我睡懵了，说话有点冲动，但你那时没有考虑到最坏的结果。”

“没有。”他费了一些劲想去控制一下自己的左手，毫无反应，“我必须赢，因为只有我可以阻止你。我十年前就决定好了，一定要把你带回来。”

鸿上嘀嘀咕咕了好几句你是不是傻之类的，仍然没有把头抬起来，反而低的更深，“麻烦你把自己的生命看重一点，我希望没有下一次需要你拯救世界的机会了。”

高中生愣了一秒才笑出来，“你是在和我说珍惜生命吗？”

“对。托你的福，我已经认识到了自己的错误——有那么好笑吗！”

“不好意思，”游作尽力把笑敛起来，但颤抖的气息和脸上紧绷的肌肉还是出卖了他，好不容易抬起头的鸿上看了他一眼便又把头低下去，耳尖满是绯红的颜色。

“我原本还在担心你要是又想寻死，我该怎么拦着你。”

“有什么好死的，我还没有很多事情没完成……嗯，总之，之前……辛苦你了。”

高中生看出了对方心里那点别扭，也懒得点破，便将话题转开，“你爱吃什么口味的热狗？”

了见这回终于抬起头了，一边不麻利地用手捋平自己的病号服，一边回答他，“只要不是辣的都好。”

“你不会吃辣？”

“怎么了？”

“你还不爱吃胡萝卜？”

“是啊，我挑食。”

“真好。”游作嘴角又起了笑意，“真好。”汉诺的领导还没太明白他的意思，仍是一脸困惑，他便说下去，“我从小都没法挑食，所以，还是会有点羡慕你。”

是啊，被囚禁在那非人道的囚室，而后又是在福利院里待着，哪有机会挑食。了见想起自己曾经私下查对方的资料，连身高体重也一并看了，和同龄人相比是偏轻得太多了。把我从死亡边缘拉回来的也不过是个营养不良的高中生而已。汉诺的领导想起那日紧紧拽起他的手，此时正被他紧握着，骨节分明，粗糙的茧，没有什么肉感。

挑食真好。

他把目光从游作仍在浅笑的面容上移开，心里酸甜复杂。想要道歉，想要向他表示感谢，却觉得语言无力。想要拥抱他却害怕自己没有这个资格。

了见还是悄悄松开了被子下紧握的手。

如果可以有更好的方法向他传达这份心情该多好。

.

自那天夜里前言不搭后语地聊开后，他们的关系就没有之前那么尴尬了。 

了见对他的态度好了很多，这种转变来得太快以至于游作有点不适应。他还是习惯对方话里带刺，五句话里有四句是在怼他。现在倒好了，怼是没有怼，还和他天南地北地聊，聊到走廊外巡夜的医护提醒他们小声点。游作的身体也渐渐好起来了，了见比他恢复得更快，已经能够端稳碗筷自己吃饭了，而他抖得厉害的手连个扣子都解不清楚，但好歹是比前几天强多了。

等手不那么抖了，游作就让草䕌把他的卡组带过来和鸿上切磋。沉迷于决斗怪兽的二人都觉得睡觉吃饭很多余，恨不得24小时都你来我往地打决斗牌。要是草䕌哥知道这事，定然是要气得没收他俩的牌组。但他俩藏得稳妥，每次医护查房时两人都是乖乖坐在床上闭目养神，但医护刚出去，游作就跑到对方床上继续刚才的决斗。

说来有趣，了见现实里打牌温和得很，全然不会大喊大叫地发动怪兽攻击，也没在病房里把link召唤的体操跳一遍，这还有点可惜。

打牌是拉近人际关系的好方法，从第一次面对面正而八经地打牌，到现在，他俩懒散地枕着枕头靠在一起，肩膀靠着肩膀都是打牌的功劳。

“我想喝波霸奶茶。陷阱卡发动。”

“不喜欢奶茶，还不如咖啡好喝。你继续。”

“我回合结束，你肯定是没喝过好喝的波霸奶茶。”

“是没怎么喝这种饮料，我从手卡里特招这个。”

靠着几次胜负，他是知晓了原来遥不可及的revolver竟然有那么多奇怪的爱好，什么喝咖啡绝对不加牛奶，奶茶要喝无糖或者三分甜，比起芒果盒子更喜欢豆乳盒子，不喜欢吃抹茶大福……如此种种可比他曾经幻想的给他勇气的人要真实很多。

这十年来游作设想得太多了，到最后也没想到他心心念念的对象竟是敌对者。他被现实浇了一盆冷水，心里的热火熄下来倒是冷静了不少。这十年都是他在幻想着对方，他不可能指望对方也如他一样记得那些事情，抑或是去回应他的感情。

他牢记了十年的鼓励说不定只是对方随口一提，只是一时兴起。

游作没敢去提及那段旧事，但是每到夜里还是忍不住会梦见。这夜他在梦里呼唤对方的名字，又被四肢深处传来的阵痛弄醒，他望着昏暗病房里的床帘却是一身冷汗——万一宿敌听见他的梦话怎么办？他已经很久没有和别人同房而卧，因此也不知道自己是否会说梦话，倘若真的说梦话念叨对方的名字该是如何失礼？

事实上，床帘的另一边的人也是醒着的，他被游作的梦呓叫醒了。已经连续好些天都是这样了，总是在深夜里呼唤他的名字，还有一些含糊不清的乞求。是在梦里寻我吗？还是又梦回了那天地狱般的link vrains？他试着应答了一下，但呓语却渐渐小了下去，游作也应是醒了。黑夜里两边都不再出声，但那低沉的呓语似是还围绕在了见耳边无法散去。

“……你……别走、鸿…了见……不…”

“了见……”

也不知道时间过了多久，他神使鬼差地叫了对方的名字，“藤木君，你……醒着吗？”

黑暗的那一边传来翻身的动静，“醒着。”

“你做噩梦了？”

“抱歉，吵到你……”

了见摇摇头，又想起对方是看不见他摇头的，索性借接着夜色壮胆摸索去对方的床边。他的本意是想去安抚被噩梦惊醒的人，但是走到床边又觉得自己居心不纯。他不清楚游作什么表情，只知道高中生往后挪了半个床给他。睡上去，床板发出吱嘎声，那位置还有些许余温，被子把他和游作都包裹住。这次不比上次，他那回握住对方的左手，使劲搓揉也不见对方有什么反应，这次指尖才稍微接触就被小心地握住了。

游作在看着他。

他握紧对方的手，本该说些什么，但话到嘴边总显得多余。夜色浓郁的房间里，彼此的体温碰在一起，或许只是一个不着边际的梦。他在清醒时分怎么会有勇气和宿敌同床而卧，了见把那只没有相握的手抬起来绕到他身后，少年的后背没什么肉，几乎是皮粘着肩胛骨，他的手轻抚着安慰游作。

平日里怎么也拉不下脸道谢，现在全化为行动了。游作没有排斥他逐渐靠近，他总算在黑暗中看清了对方的眼睛，松石色的眼睛被昏暗的光线模糊了边界，不再闪亮却直勾勾地注视他。黑夜给了他勇气，握在一起的手被他抽出来搭在对方的胸膛上，“我在这里。”少年仍然只是看着他，不足二十公分的距离被无限拉近，游作闭上了双眼。

身体逐渐贴在一起，了见不知自己是什么想法，但顺从了身体的本能去吻刚才一直看着他的高中生。嘴唇相碰，他看着仍然闭着眼的高中生，于是伸出舌头在他干燥柔软的唇上舔了一口。游作这下像是被电醒了一样，迅速用手挡在自己嘴边，“你知不知道你在做什么？”

了见也在看着他，回答却文不对题，“是什么噩梦？还怕吗？”

高中生摇了摇头，但手仍然挡着。于是他直接低头吻了对方的手背，从凸起的指节吻到指尖，“别怕，我在这里。”

手终于不再挡在中间，“你知道自己在做什么吗？”

“我想亲你。”他再次将唇贴了上去，这次是游作张开嘴用舌回应他的亲吻，虽说二人都生疏得很，但仅是舌面相触，舌尖扫过口腔内壁，互相交换唾液，就足以让未经人事的少年兴奋起来。了见的呼吸缠绕着游作，他一手搂着游作的脖子，另一只手解开彼此的扣子，裸露的胸膛紧紧贴在一起。

在亲吻结束的时候，汉诺的领导才隐约地意识到这是有多荒唐，这算是补偿吗，或只是他出于私心想要拥有那炽热的心。在几个月之前他就暗自追查playmaker的真实身份，直觉让他怀疑对方有可能是那个孩子，结果不负他所望，宿敌还真的是他曾经鼓励的孩子。早在正式见面前，了见就多次接近他，以买热狗为由暗自观察他。热狗说不上多好吃，但是这人却是让他难以不去在意。除去想要打败他的执念，还有一点按捺不住的离谱想法：想去接近他，想待在他身边，想和他并肩而战。

现在这个机会来了，他心里有八成的把握游作不会排斥他，方才高中生梦呓呼唤他的名字，再加上先前相处时的试探。邪念从心底爬起来，这深夜里的大脑没有平日的理智，怎能放过如此好的机会，等明日清醒了再推脱说是想补偿他的救命之恩吧。

被胡乱摸索的游作轻而易举地逮住对方不老实的双手，其中一只已经拔下了他的裤头，正摸上他内裤边缘。“你想做什么？”

“用身体报答你的救命之恩。”了见从脑子里捞出刚刚编的借口。

“我不需要报答。”高中生不为所动，但是脸却红了，好在光线昏暗，他怀里的人没有留意到这变化。

“那，如果说，只是想要和你做这种事情，藤木君会愿意吗？”

“不行。”他斩钉截铁，“你大病初愈，必须好好休息。”

了见是没料到对方即使在这夜里也仍很清醒，现在他倒是不好意思了，但是都走到这一步了他怎么可能会心甘情愿地乖乖回自己床上睡觉，“那，若是等我康复出院了，是不是就可以……?”

“你为什么总是想和我——”他的话被对方的行动打断了，了见蜷缩起身体，用膝盖去蹭他的胯下之物，而指尖则是在挠他的手腕，“不做到本垒的话就不需要怎么消耗体力，只是撸一下而已，好朋友之间都会这样互相帮忙不是吗？”

朋友之间怎么可能做这种事情，“我这点常识还是有的，”游作盯着他看了几秒，那双浅蓝色的眼睛叫他一时鬼迷心窍地改变了主意，“但既然你这么想来的话我也乐意奉陪。”

脱离了桎梏的双手再一次在他身上游走起来，一点一点地接近关键部位。游作也不甘示弱地去抚摸了见的身体，从肋骨一点点往下，什么腹直肌、髂前上棘之类的在生物书里出现的词都一溜而跑没边了，他只知道迷人的温度从他粗糙的掌心传上来。

他们几乎是同时握住对方硬起来的性器，了见硬得比游作更快一些，或许是压抑了很久，或许是先前在他身上蹭起来的。他还自己小幅度地挺腰把肉棒往游作手里送，病床发出小声的吱嘎响，游作不得不用另一手扶住对方的细腰，“别动了，万一把护士引来怎么办。”

鸿上这才意识到自己刚才的动作，他完全是无意识地想要从对方的手中汲取更多的快感，仅仅是握着上下撸动怎么够？他喃喃着握紧一点，一面凑上前索吻。游作这次的吻技比刚才凶了许多，缠着他舌头不放，虽说是了见挑起的战火，但此时唇齿相交的攻城略地明显是让对方占了上风。他呼吸紊乱地往少年温暖的怀抱里钻，勃起的阳具和对方的蹭在一起，游作直接把两根都握着上下撸。

原先说要互相帮忙的了见此时却是在偷懒，手搂在他肩上，裤子脱了一半而裸露的大腿也在缠紧他的身体。更别提都吻到喘气还不愿停下的唇齿，一下一下地逗弄他，然后再在被舌侵略时发出满足的呜咽声。游作第一次看到了见动情的模样，额前白色的碎发因微汗而有些黏连，决战那天清冷的双眸此时像是潮涌的大海，眼睛里蒙上一层水汽，情欲从其中溢出来。

在二人暂时分开喘气的空隙里，了见贪婪地呼吸着他脖颈间的味道，混杂了洗衣液和男性的气息，直冲他大脑中去，让他又往这纵情的快乐里深陷几分。他虽已成年，但由于操劳汉诺的事务，感情方面一片空白，平时也就偶尔想起来的时候撸上几发，哪里有这种被他人把握着性器的经验。稍微被游作挤压着撸动几下就爽得失声，游作的手比他的手还粗糙一些，那些茧磨蹭着细嫩的肌肤，微痛又成为了愉悦的催化剂，他本能地再一次小幅度扭动着腰身好让这入骨的快乐更上几分。

游作半威胁半劝诫地加重手上的力度，“再蹭的话就不让你射了。”

“啊、好的……”也不知了见听明白否，他低声唤着对方的名字又伸出舌头讨好般地舔舐游作的嘴唇，他的一只腿已经架在游作身上紧紧勾着他的下半身，肌肤接触的地方都是情起的感觉。“游作，唔、、停一下，我快要…..”。

少年是不想停下的，因此即使手不再动作也仍然紧握着他们的性器，了见露出为难的神色，一边喘气一边让游作松手。

“为什么要停下，你看，明明你也很爽，”游作用拇指指肚来回抚摸他的铃口，还好心地用指甲轻刮那敏感的地方。鸿上被搞得几乎难以自持了，原本就不稳的语气现在颤得很，“射到被单上……你洗吗？！”高中生这才乖乖放手让他去拿纸巾。

鸿上了见拿了纸巾回来却不在他的身边躺下，而是撩开被子大大方方地推着游作，然后跨坐在他的大腿根上。两根勃起的肉棒贴合在一起，了见用手一并握住撸动。高中生一手摸上他的大腿，一手绕到前面去捏藏在睡衣下软乎的乳头，只可惜这光线不够足，不然这个角度去欣赏了见享乐的表情该是何等的有趣？在他的脑海里被挂念了十年的人此刻正坐在他身上用手握住他的阳具，时不时拿眼睛偷瞄游作，又在四目相对的瞬间害羞地将目光向下移。喉结，锁骨，胸骨体，腹直肌……被他看到的地方都开始发烫，但是全然不够，还想要更多——

他握紧对方的手将撸管的控制权夺走，了见几乎要撑不住了，闲下来的手紧紧捂着自己的嘴好让那紊乱的喘气声弱上几分。但是他逐渐颤抖起来的身体却暴露了他此时究竟是有多快乐，游作手上的动作也粗暴起来，上下撸了几次，然后在强烈的快感中二人一同高潮。

射出的精液都被了见用纸巾接住，他们一同清理完但是房间仍然里弥漫着若有若无的情欲的气息，游作接过他的手中物丢入床边的废纸篓中。转头看去，了见已经从他身上下来了，裤子也提好，正坐在床边低着头扣扣子。

游作自己也把衣服理好了，然后坐起来捋顺鸿上头顶乱翘的碎发。

“藤木君……那我回去睡觉了。”了见撇开头没有看他，但是游作察觉到了他发红的侧脸。于是少年试探地伸手环绕在他的腰上，没有被拒绝才逐渐收紧臂弯。

“虽然现在说起来已经晚了，”他说话的气息碰到了鸿上的耳廓，“我可能没有把你当做朋友。”

“这种事情，我是不会和朋友做的。你呢……？了见认为这种事情可以和朋友一起做吗？”

鸿上的身体绷得僵硬，游作几乎可以从肌肤相贴的地方感受到他不断加快的心跳，“我……不知道。”

“我只是想……想和你…”

他剩下的话却是说不出来了，游作也不催促他，只是将细密的吻落在他的颧骨，下颌，颈侧。刚才主动挑起性事的人此刻却连好好的表达自己的心情都做不到了，心里一团乱麻。

这份感情可以算得上是喜欢吗？还是只是对救命恩人抱有好感？或只是对强大对手的向往……?

“这十年来，我都在想着你，各种意义上地牵挂着那个给我勇气的人。因为如果不是你，我根本活不到现在。我想一定要将感激之情好好地告诉你，”游作的声音好像透过了肌肤血肉直入他心底，“不过现在这样我的想法变质了，不只是感激，我对你还有更多的念头。我不想仅仅和你做朋友，也不想和你成为宿敌，我想要和你打一辈子的牌，待在你身边。”

了见仍然没有说话，只是将手覆在他的手上，好一会才转过头看他，“一辈子太长了，谁知道今后会发生什么……但，我也想和你在一起。”

.

“您的去冰无糖大杯波霸奶茶已经做好了，请问要现喝还是打包？”

“打包。”游作看了一下时间，不知道能不能赶得上三分钟后的那班地铁。虽说再等下一班也无妨，但是他还是想早一点到家。

出了地铁口往公寓的方向，一路都是五光十色的广告牌，白，豆沙绿，浅金。他之前从来没有留意过周围竟然有这么多的色彩，黑色，澄黄，玫红，这让高中生想起了他的同居人。还缺一种介于勃艮第酒红和猩红之间的颜色，这种颜色虽是会让人感受到强势的热情，但游作却很喜欢它。周围的广告牌上并没有完全一样的颜色，那些红看似相近实际上却大相径庭。

这一路的色彩终于消退，少年停留在自己公寓棕黑色的门前，还没来得及按下指纹锁，门就已经打开了。

“听脚步声就知道是你，欢迎回来。”

“我回来了。”

 

 

END


End file.
